be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Cybernetic America
A country located in the Cyber, Cybernetic America is a reflection of the Third Dimension, as the United States of America is a country in the real universe, located on Earth, in the Milky Way. It is one of the largest countries in the Cyber, behind Cybernetic India. The current president in office is Bronald Trump. The Cybernetic American flag is exactly like the real world equivalent, but as Weed Bro. Nobody is quite sure why he is on the flag, as he lives in Cybernetic India. Cybernetic America is home to many Normies, who do not understand even simple Meme Magic. Few Meme Masters live in Cybernetic America, and they live in fear for their lives, as they are sought out by the government for experimentation. Freedom is Savageness. Liberty is Dankness. The 1st Amendment of the Constitution ensures a man's right to trolling. The 2nd ensures a man's right to memes. BUT ONLY MEN. It is speculated that the government is under the control of the S.C.H.O.O.L. Organisation. History Struggle for Independence In 1610 The british empire started colonizing the americas. in 1650 it was given partial autonomy. It also fought several wars against cybernetic american revolutionaries, Which will be detailed below. First American Revolutionary War In the starting months of the revolution, The American Rebels gained sizable territory off the british. When the British army reorganized, They managed to beat back the rebels and eventually were hot on the rebel's heels. Eventually, The American rebels only held a few cities. In this event, Paul decided to warn Nathaniel of this terrible news. Nathaniel was actually a British symphatizer and felt free to insult the rebel. Soon after, George washington was killed while fapping to pornography, And the American revolution ended on March 3rd, 1777. Second American Revolutionary War of Northern Agression in 1812 The Second American Revolutionary War of Northern Agression in 1812 was the second incident of the Americas Rebelling against British Rule. It began when Jefferson Davis wanted to declare independence from the United states, But when he realized that there was no united states he decided to make a secret deal with Abraham Lincoln: Lincoln would declare American Independence, And then the Confederacy would declare independence from the united states. However, Both declarations were received poorly in london. Over the next 11 months, The British would once again slowly beat back the Rebels until they surrendered on May 2nd, 1813. Third American Revolutionary War 's grandfather reminisces when he defeated the Third American Revolution (August 2017)]] The Third American Revolutionary War was the third incident of the Americas Rebelling against British Rule. It began on January 20, 1969, When Richard Nixon decided to declare US independence for no real reason. However, The British cared so little about the underdeveloped americas that they did not notice until June 17, 1972 when a former secretary found the US declaration of independence in his spam folder, While looking for spam mail to make his documentary about those. When elizabeth II was notified of this, She wanted to retake the United states ASAP, But forgot about it a few hours later. A few weeks later she suddenly remembered it and finally gave the order to mobilize against the american rebels. However, Nixon was not idle during these years: He had fortified the US and Reorganized its army. The war soon proved to be a stalemate: Neither the Brits nor the American Rebels could win any significant victories. The war ended when Natty's grandfather sneaked past the american defenses and made richard nixon resign. Fourth American Revolutionary War The Fourth American Revolutionary War was the Fourth incident of the Americas Rebelling against British Rule. It started on October 2nd, 2012 (4 years since USB became independent). Russia, Seeing a potential partner in the American Sentiment, Backed the American rebels, Starting the Fourth American Revolutionary war. After 2 months of skirimishing, Britain finally ceded Cybernetic america independence, Provided they would not be aligned with russia. The American Rebels accepted, And elected Annoying Orange as president on November 9th, 2012 - Ending the American Revolutionary Wars. Post-Independence history Since gaining independence in 2012, The USA has helped the British Empire in combating Russian influence in Cold War II. It also secretly continued the British Empire's Secret Missouri program, Until the January 4th incident occured which forced them to abandon the Program. Annoying Orange was the first to serve as US president. His murder of Vice president apple on 21 January 2016 caused him to be impeached and replaced with Marshmallow. However while running for the 2016 election Marshmallow was found out to be colluding with 9Gag, Which wasn't verified until August 2017, And Bronald Trump replaced Marshmallow fallowing a snap election on August 12th, 2017. Natty's coup Main article: Battle of Washington In April-May 2018, Natty captured the city of Washington and established a Feminazi Dictatorship. List of Presidents Culture Cybernetic Americans have an increasing tendency to be obese. The increase is detailed in the video to the left. Category:Locations